Tú eres mi respuesta
by anita675
Summary: One New! Una simple reflexion hizo tambalear la perfecta vida de harry potter. -¿Sabes como sacarte de mi corazon? - COMENTEN, COMENTEN.


**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo los utilizo para efecto de esta historia y alivianar el ocio.**

**Tú eres mi respuesta**

_**Vivir largamente siempre amarrado o vivir un instante en libertad**_

_¿Sabes papá? Esa conexión con tía Hermione, es extraña. Hubiesen sido una linda pareja. Oye tengo hambre voy a la cocina._

Esa simple reflexión del Albus Potter, hijo de Harry, había abierto un hueco en su corazón que pensó haberlo cerrado hace ya muchos años, cuando decidió no avanzar en aquel vinculo formado producto del abandono de su mejor amigo, durante aquella travesía para lograr acabar con Voldemort. Estuvo al límite de traspasar la amistad y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse sin red de seguridad, se contuvo. Dejó de pensar de cómo sería besar los labios de su mejor amiga y enredar sus dedos en su cabello, simplemente guardo silencio y se hizo a un lado.

A punta de razonamiento sepulto cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia su mejor amiga. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no dolía verle en los brazos de su mejor amigo y de alguna manera le tranquilizó que aquel sentimiento siguiera enterrado.

Las palabras de su hijo, le cayeron como balde de agua fría ¿Qué significa aquella conexión? Sí, él lo sabía. Las miradas significativas, los silencios, las frases inconclusas solo entendidas por el otro, solo significaban algo más que una profunda amistad. Se conocía de memoria. Ella le conocía y podía leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto, no había misterios ni secretos. ¿Cuántas veces aquella conexión les había salvado la vida? Muchas, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Harry – le llamaron en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la pequeña biblioteca personal – Ya todo está listo, baja a cenar.

-Voy enseguida – sonrió el hombre sintiendo su corazón encogerse. ¿Por qué ahora se daba cuenta? Le dolía profundamente que aquella situación solo fuese provocada por él – Hermione – le llamo antes que desapareciera, está le devolvió la mirada intrigada, le preocupo el tono de voz que había usado – Gracias por todo y disculpa por ser siempre tan testarudo – Soltó, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

-Te sientes bien – le miró la castaña preocupada mientras se acercaba hasta su mejor amigo - ¿Por qué me dices eso? No te entiendo

-Es la verdad – susurró este desviándole la mirada – Sin ti, no estaría vivo y muchas veces nos metimos en varios problemas por mis malas elecciones. – siguió sintiéndose embargado por las sensaciones. Miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente revelándole que en cada uno de ellos, siempre estuvo la mujer frente suya

-No te agobies por eso – sonrió Hermione abrazándole. El moreno escondió su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amiga, la melancolía le invadió y algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir

-Te quiero mucho – murmuro él. Ya era demasiado tarde, las elecciones estaban tomadas y aunque pudiese remediar algo, el costo en aquellos momentos, sería muy alto.

Existían demasiados obstáculos y a pesar que aquel sentimiento había florecido nuevamente, ya no tenía fuerzas para enterrarlo una vez más, solo restaba vivir con aquel amor hasta el resto de sus días. Mareado, se separó de su amiga y juntos bajaron para cenar, un nuevo año escolar comenzaría para sus hijos y aquella cena familiar sería una despedida.

Turbado, tomo asiento junto a su esposa y en silencio cenó, escuchando y riendo de vez en cuanto de alguna anécdota de sus hijos y evitando cruzar mirada con su mejor amiga, sentía su mirada sobre él. Estaba seguro que el interrogatorio se aplazaría por una semana y media, y él se había prometido no decir nada, por el bien de todos, se mantendría en silencio. Ya suficiente tenía él como para ver sufrir a su mejor amiga por un amor colegial, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Harry James Potter – Decía Hermione frente al escritorio del moreno una semana después de aquella cena – A ti te pasa algo y no quieres decírmelo, tú comportamiento es extraño y pareces enfermo. – le miró.

Y la verdad es que Harry Potter si parecía enfermo. Las ojeras pronunciadas solo indicaban noches sin dormir, mala alimentación y muchas horas de trabajo, Hermione había llegado hasta el ministerio de magia para sonsacarle la verdad a su mejor amigo, así tenga que utilizar alguna maldición.

Le preocupaba el estado de su amigo, aquel semblante pensativo y triste durante la última cenaba celebrada en su casa, le indico que nada estaba bien, que existía algo que le provocaba aquel estado tan deprimente.

-No pasa nada, Hermione – masculló él revisando algunos papeles – Tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer.

-No me mientas – le miró de vuelta – Te conozco, Harry – Insistió. El moreno se removió incomodo en su asiento

-No puedes solucionar mi problema – habló este sin mirarle – ya nadie puede solucionarlo.

-Todo se puede solucionar – contradijo ella – y sino tengo una respuesta ahora pues entonces la encontraré de algún modo. Siempre hemos encontrado las respuestas junto

-¿Sabes cómo sacarte de mi corazón? – Preguntó al fin mirándole. Observando la sorpresa que provoco sus palabras y la tristeza reflejada en los castaños ojos de su amiga, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia – No debí decir eso, olvídalo.

Raudo se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, no quería ver el rostro de su mejor amiga, les destrozaba ver aquel semblante triste y no deseaba convertir su vida en un suplicio. Había tomado el picaporte cuando una mano le retuvo por el hombro sutilmente, abatido, el moreno se giró encontrándose con el rostro inexpresivo de su mejor amiga.

-No sé qué hacer para desaparecer aquel sentimiento – respondió Hermione al moreno, que sintió desfallecer – No puedo ordenarte que sentir y que no. Y la verdad, es que aunque pudiese hacerlo, no quiero… no cuando, ni siquiera yo puedo sacarte de mi corazón.

El moreno sintió su boca seca y no emitió sonido alguno, quiso preguntar mil cosas pero sentía que no había respuesta. No cuando su mejor amiga le beso en los labios, si bien no entendió que ocurría, luego simplemente se dejó llevar por aquella calidez que le invadió de pies a cabeza. El cansancio provocado por las largas noches sin dormir, ya formaba parte del pasado dando paso a lo único verdaderamente importante, la mujer que mantenía sujeta contra la puerta.

El término "tarde" hace bastante se había ido de paseo para no volver jamás, si debían vivir entre comentarios mal intencionados, lo harían. Al menos así se darían cuenta realmente que estaban viviendo y no sobreviviendo, el chispazo había iluminado sus corazones adormecidos y todo cobro sentido.

Entre besos rieron y se abrazaron fuertemente, sintiendo la calidez del otro. Entre risas, salieron de aquella oscura oficina, dispuestos a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabían que muchos saldrían heridos, sin embargo y por esta vez, se permitieron ser egoístas, acto que tontamente no hicieron en aquella época de oscuridad.

Extrañado, Albus Potter abrió la carta que una lechuza había depositado sobre su cama después del almuerzo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cartas entre semana y mucho menos de lechuzas desconocidas. Distendió la carta y la leyó pasando por las líneas escritas, no necesitando demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta que quién le escribía era su padre.

_Hijo_

_Sé que esto te parecerá una locura pero es lo que siento, lo que siempre he sentido. De alguna forma estoy respondiendo a tus reflexiones y espero puedas perdonarme. _

_Espero que sigas recibiendo mis cartas. Te quiero, hijo._

_Tu padre._

-Recibiste la carta de papá – habló su hermano en cuanto ingreso a la habitación. Este se giro y observó que su hermano tenía un pergamino un poco más extenso – Es una verdadera locura, debió golpearse la cabeza o algo así.

-¿Te molesta? – le miró curioso

-No lo sé – contesto recostándose en la cama de su hermano – Me preocupo por mamá, sé que no se lo tomará para nada bien. Sé también que las cosas entre nuestros padres estaban mal hace mucho tiempo. En fin – incorporándose – voy a buscar a Lily, esto le va a afectar mucho. Vienes.

-Enseguida bajo – susurró Albus doblando la carta y depositarla sobre su velador.

Aparentemente, el mudo secreto que todos sabían pero que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar, se había despertado por su propia cuenta. Quizás Albus había contribuido de alguna forma, no le gustaba el extraño ambiente cada vez que las dos familias se juntaban, siempre veía los desaforados intentos de su madre por llamar la atención de su padre cuando este estaba platicando con su tía. Las anécdotas que por lo general siempre tenían como protagonistas a su padre y tía.

Había tomado la decisión de hablar con tu padre pero el muchacho se arrepintió a último momento y solo pudo decir aquella reflexión que había afectado más de la cuenta a su padre, no había dudas que removió algo en él y las consecuencias ya comenzaban a verse.

Sintió que no debía reprochar nada, ya que nunca podría comprender por completo aquella extraña conexión. Su mundo estaba muy lejos del suyo y él no tenía derecho a interponerse, era su padre y lo amaba, había vivido por ellos y ahora debía vivir por el mismo.

Cogió un libro del velador y se dispuso a buscar a sus hermanos, seguramente estaban confundidos y más tarde recibirían alguna carta de su madre. En cuanto llegó hasta la sala común, les vio hablar sentados en un sofá, también observó que sus primos, Rose y Hugo estaban allí. También habían recibido la noticia y lo más probable es que toda la familia Weasles sabría.

En cualquier caso, decidió que lo mejor no era intervenir. Tal vez, ni siquiera su madre y tío podrían hacer algo, acaso ¿Existía alguien que pudiese separar a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger?

**FIN**

**Hola a Todos**

**De nuevo aquí con una pequeña historia corta, mi mente ha logrado inspirarse de nuevo y vivo para seguir escribiendo, a veces un pequeño remezón de cimientos nos hace valorar pequeños momentos y seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.**

**Espero volver de nuevo con alguna loca historia.**

**Sigan leyendo que yo seguiré escribiendo.**

**Cuídense mucho y saludos a todos.**

**Chaus.**

**Anita**


End file.
